


The Legend of Zelda: Heart of the Cards

by HyruleKing88



Series: The Crystal Wii-mote Series [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyruleKing88/pseuds/HyruleKing88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the strange twist of fate brought upon them by the Crystal Wii Remote, the new Sages of Hyrule decide to explore their new home. However, they soon learn that not only are they now living in Hyrule, but the Duel Monsters card game from the Yu-Gi-Oh anime has become a reality. When they enter a local Duel Monsters tournament hosted by none other than Seto Kaiba, they learn that not only has the card game become real, but so have the dangers that come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Two Sides of Every Coin

**The Legend of Zelda: Heart of the Cards**

_Last time we left our heroes, the Crystal Wii-mote had transported them all to Hyrule, to the world of CJ’s favorite video games. They learned that they had become the Sages of Hyrule, and Stacey learned that she was CJ’s wife and the Queen of Hyrule._

_But while CJ knows that the Crystal Wii-mote made his stories a reality, he is unsure of exactly what became a reality… Little does he know, he’s soon going to realize just how much his life has changed… And just how much his friends’ lives have changed… Or are about to change…_

**PROLOGUE: Two Sides of Every Coin**

26-year-old CJ Francis walked outside of Hyrule Castle and looked out over his new home of Castle Town.

_I can’t believe that I’m actually living my stories…_ He thought. It was then that Stacey, Janelle and their mom walked up to the castle gate.

“Hey hun. What’s up?” Stacey asked.

“I’m heading out for a walk.” CJ said. “We live in Hyrule now. I want to get out and see this country. I want to see how life has changed. I won’t be gone too long.”

“Okay.” Stacey said. “Stay safe. I’ll see you when you get back.”

Sometime later, CJ was walking through a southwestern Native American style village at the foot of a volcano. It was known as Kakariko Village. CJ walked through the village and came to a graveyard. At the entrance of the graveyard sat a sign that was covered in a language CJ didn’t understand, or so he thought. He shocked himself as he sat there and read it.

“Here lie those who swore fealty to the Royal Family, as well as those with the blood of the Royal Family coursing through their veins.” CJ read. He walked a bit further, into a fenced off special section of the graveyard, where several graves caught his eye. He looked at each one individually, and memories flooded his mind.

“Saria Francis  
Zorin 9, 1100 - Nayru 19, 1121  
(July 9, 1988 – February 19, 2009)  
Beloved Queen, Daughter, Sister, Wife and Mother-to-Be” The first grave read.

_What… What’s with these memories?_

<><><><>

_CJ sat at the edge of a hospital bed in Castle Town, next to an unconscious blonde-haired, pointy-eared young woman. Her abdomen, arms and legs were covered in bandages. Her parents, Patrick and Becky, as well as her brother Ryan were standing behind CJ. Sitting not too far away was CJ’s dad._

“ _Please, Din…” He prayed. “Help her pull through…” It was then that the doctor walked in._

“ _I’m afraid the Gyorg attack is too severe…” He said solemnly. “We don’t expect her to survive…”_

“ _Doc… What about… the baby? Saria’s 7 months pregnant…” CJ asked._

“ _I’m sorry… We couldn’t save the child…” The doctor said. CJ buried his face in his hands and cried._

<><><><>

_The crystal Wii remote must not have just made my stories a reality… It changed the entire history of my life… I know that never actually happened to me… But the wish must have changed that… Maybe that’s why my memory is so fuzzy and it’s hard to remember life before the Wii remote… My wish is literally rewriting my memories…_ CJ thought.

CJ looked at the three graves next to Saria.

“Ryan Floyd  
Zorin 9, 1100 – Hylia 3, 1122  
(July 9, 1988 – January 3, 2010)  
Beloved Son

Patrick Floyd  
Farore 7, 1084 – Hylia 3, 1122  
(March 7, 1972 – January 3, 2010)  
Beloved Husband, Son & Father

Rebecca Floyd  
Din 24, 1084 – Hylia 3, 1122  
(April 24, 1972 – January 3, 2010)  
Beloved Mother, Daughter & Wife”

_I wish I could’ve help you guys… But… I guess I’m glad you’re all together with Saria as a family again…_ CJ thought, as a new memory hit him.

<><><><>

_CJ rushed up to a house on Outset Island, in the Great Sea, just off of Hyrule’s eastern coast. The house was quite fancy and rich-looking, but it was blocked off by crime scene tape. CJ ran over to a nearby officer._

“ _What happened here, Officer?” CJ asked. The officer turned to CJ and realizing that he was the King, bowed to him briefly._

“ _Well, Your Majesty…” The officer said. “I’m afraid someone broke into the Floyd home. We’re not sure what they’re motive was, but we were called to the scene because a suspicious person was spotted near the house. When we arrived, we found the front door wide open and the Floyd family dead inside… I’m terribly sorry…”_

<><><><>

_I’m just glad they caught the guy… Can’t believe he killed the Floyds all because he didn’t get Patrick’s job as Director of HCIS when Pat retired._

He then walked deeper into the graveyard and came to a special gravestone, bearing the Sheikah symbol: A single eye shedding but a lone tear drop. His eyes watered and he knelt down as he read the gravestone:

“Ralph Francis  
Din 17, 1061 – Nayru 3, 1123  
(April 17, 1949 – February 3, 2011)  
Hylian Air Force  
Beloved Father”

_Dad… I miss you so much. And I wish things would get easier, but I know that won’t happen._ CJ thought. _But I’m living each day to its fullest, and I’ll make you proud leading this country, just like you made me proud defending it._

Another memory rushed into his mind. But this one wasn’t new. It was nearly the same memory of his dad from before he made his wish. But this time, his family was absent. It was only him and Stacey in the hospital room.

<><><><>

_CJ stood in a hospital room with Stacey. Lying in a hospital bed in front of them was a man with dark brown, almost black hair. He was hooked up to various medical devices: ventilator, heart monitor, catheter, and other devices that were essentially sustaining his life._

_The nurse walked in and CJ looked at her._

“ _It’s what he would want…” CJ said, struggling to fight back tears. “He’s said… on more than one occasion… that this isn’t how…” He stopped for a moment and wiped his eyes. “How he would want to live.” Stacey wrapped her arm around CJ as he began to cry. He then looked down at his dad, tears in his eyes, constantly trying to fight it._ “ _I love you, Dad… I’m sorry I never said it more often… I’m sorry it took me until now to realize it… I’m sorry, Dad… And I love you…”_

_A few moments later, the nurse turned to CJ, and with a solemn look on her face, said:_

“ _I’m sorry.” CJ buried his face in Stacey’s shoulder and began to sob._

<><><><>

_So… even in my life in Hyrule, that didn’t change…_ CJ thought. _I hope none of the people I care about ever have to suffer through losing a parent._

He stood up, wiped his eyes, and turned to walk out.

CJ left Kakariko Village and began walking through the fields of southern Hyrule. He soon came to a large stone bridge standing over a vast crystal blue lake. He couldn’t help but stop and stare at the beauty of the lake.

“Wow… Lake Hylia is gorgeous in person…” CJ thought aloud. “Not that I expected any less.” He looked down at the lake and saw blue humanoid creatures with fins on their arms and legs and mermaid-like tails coming off the backs of their heads. In Hyrule, they were known as Zoras. He continued walking and soon returned to Castle Town. As he walked through South Castle Town, he took in the scenery and looked at all the shops, both buildings and open-air stalls. There was such a wide variety of things to see. A fortune teller, a potter, a blacksmith, fresh fruit and vegetable stands, a bakery stand, and even a stall selling bottle spring water, both hot and cold. And CJ wasn’t even surprised by the human-like creature with skin seemingly made of rock that was running the spring water stand. He was familiar with the creatures, as they were from the Legend of Zelda series. He knew them as Gorons.

But one shop in particular caught his eye. It was a game shop. In the window were various types of cards and games, but the window was filled mostly with Yu-Gi-Oh cards. He looked up at the sign which read “Moto Game Shop”.

He walked inside and looked around. Standing behind the counter was a young man around CJ’s age wearing a blue jacket, jeans, and black watch. He had spiked black hair with red tips and spiked blonde bangs. He was Yugi Moto, main character of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime. It was at that moment that CJ realized that the Yu-Gi-Oh parts of his stories had become a reality as well.

Sitting in a chair next to Yugi was a young woman with blue eyes, brown hair, and wearing a black shirt and pink skirt. She was Tea Moto, Yugi’s wife.

Wandering around the card shop were two more young men. The first one had brown eyes, blond hair, and wore a white t-shirt with a blue stripe in the middle, jean shorts, dog tags and green watch. His name: Joey Wheeler. The second had brown eyes and brown hair that was spiked in front, and wore a black t-shirt and jean shorts. His name: Tristan Taylor.

_**< ><><><>** _

_CJ and Yugi stood in Hyrule Castle’s courtyard, both wearing strange devices on their arms. The devices were composed of a small platform that had a slot for a deck of cards and a slot for a discard pile. Attached to it was a ‘blade’ that had five small slots and five platforms, giving it the ability to hold ten cards. The entire device was known as a Duel Disk. Yugi had three monster cards on his Duel Disk and CJ had one._

_Behind CJ was a hologram of a monster, created by the Duel Disk. The monster was none other than Ganondorf, the King of Evil._

_Behind Yugi were three monsters. The first was a large muscular blue monster with several horns on its head, spikes on its shoulder, and fierce looking eyes. The second was a long red dragon with two mouths, and the third was a large almost mechanical looking golden dragon. All three creatures had blue gems in their forehead and looked extremely fierce._

“ _Well, CJ… You fought a good fight, but in the end, your King of Evil didn’t have enough strength to stand up to my Egyptian god cards!” Yugi said. “Slifer! Ra! Obelisk! Infuse your powers and wipe out the King of Evil!” It was then that the two dragons vanished and their energies were absorbed by the blue creature, who grew more muscular and glowed with a mighty power, before unleashing his energy, destroying the King of Evil, and ending the duel. Both players Duel Disks then compressed into a small watch on their wrist, known simply as a Duel Watch._

<><><><>

“Hey Yugi.” CJ said.

“Hey CJ.” Yugi said. “What’s up?”

“Just going for a walk, wanted to drop in and say hi.” CJ said. “Anything new?”

“I guess Kaiba’s doing something big… We just got an extra shipment of Duel Watches, on top of our usual shipment.” Yugi said.

“Maybe he’s prepping for a tournament.” CJ said.

“You think?” Yugi asked.

“I can hope.” CJ said. “I want another shot at your title.”

“Dude... You know you’d have to take the Hero of Time from Stacey AND the Princess of Destiny from Layla to have a chance against my Egyptian god cards.” Yugi said.

CJ laughed. “As if. I made some changes to my deck, and I know I’ll beat you next time we duel.”

“Well, if Kaiba’s throwing a tournament, you might just get that chance.” Yugi said.

“I hope so.” CJ said. “But hey, I gotta go. I’ll catch you later!” With that, he walked out.

_This is weird… I have so many memories of living in Hyrule… But… that’s not possible._ CJ thought. _Unless… What if the wish made it so that we’ve been living in Hyrule all our lives? That would explain my memories!_

He soon returned to Hyrule Castle and looked around his bedroom for a box labeled “Important Memories and Stuff”.

“That’s what I’m looking for.” He said to himself as he fished through the box and found a few pieces of paper. He looked at them one by one. “Yeah… According to my birth certificate, I was born in Gerudo Valley…” He thought aloud. “Just like my stories said… And here’s me and Saria’s marriage certificate, dated Zorin 9, 1119 (July 9, 2007). And here’s me and Stacey’s marriage certificate, dated Zorin 23, 1125 (July 23, 2013)… Three years after we started dating…”

It was then that CJ’s phone rang.

“Hello?” CJ answered.

“ _CJ! Help! The house is on fire!”_

“Shay?!”

_“Come quick! Please!”_ Shaylene exclaimed from the other end. CJ could hear the panic and fear in her voice.

“I’m on my way!” CJ said.

_**A few minutes later…  
**_ CJ rushed down a street in East Castle Town and he soon came to a three-story tan house, fully engulfed in flames. The area was blocked off by police tape and firefighters were blasting the fierce flames with water.

“CJ!!!” CJ turned and saw Shaylene and Jennette standing near the crowd. Shaylene ran over and wrapped her arms around CJ, who returned the embrace and held her close. Jennette quickly walked over as well.

“Shay… I’m glad you’re okay. You too, Jennette.” CJ said. “Where are you parents and your brother?”  
  
“That’s the thing.” Jennette said, trying to cover the fear and pain in her voice. “We’re not sure.”

“We went out for a walk and when we came back, the house was fully engulfed.” Shaylene said, trying not to cry.

“Stay here with your sister for a second, Shay.” CJ said. He walked away from the girls and over to a nearby police officer, who was working on crowd control.

“Sir, you need to stand b- Oh… Your Majesty, what can I do for you?” The officer asked.

“Do you know if anyone was inside the house when the fire started?” CJ asked. “Those two girls over there live here with their parents and older brother.” He motioned to Shay and Jennette.

“How old are they?” The officer asked.

“The oldest one is 22, the younger one will be 17 next month.” CJ said.

“They… may want to hear this…” The officer said, a solemn tone in his voice. CJ had a bad feeling of what was coming next. He waved the girls over.

“Where are Mom and Dad?” Shaylene asked. “And Steven? Is everyone okay?” CJ put his arm around Shaylene and pulled her close.

“When we arrived, the house was fully engulfed in flames.” The officer said. “We believe the fire may have been burning for some time already… Firefighters went in to search the house. Three victims were pulled from the blaze, but I’m sorry to say…”

“No… please don’t…” Jennette said, her eyes beginning to water.

“I’m sorry to inform you that all three were pronounced dead at the scene by paramedics…” The officer said.

“M-mommy… D-daddy…” Shaylene buried her face in CJ’s chest and cried. CJ wrapped his arms around her, hoping to comfort her. Jennette tried to hold it together for her sister, but couldn’t, and broke down in tears as well.

“Why? Why Mom and Dad? Why Steven?” Jennette sobbed. CJ extended an arm and pulled Jennette into the embrace as well, trying to do his best to comfort the girls.

_**A few days later…  
**_ CJ, Shaylene and Jennette walked into the fenced off section of Kakariko Graveyard, where three new graves now stood. Shaylene and Jennette knelt down in front of them and both began to cry. The three graves read:

“Dave Johnson  
Din 4, 1072 – Dinrudo 19, 1126  
(April 4, 1960 - June 19, 2014)  
Beloved father and husband

Brenda Johnson  
Dekuri 24, 1074 - Dinrudo 19, 1126  
(August 24, 1962 – June 19, 2014)  
Beloved mother and wife

Steven Johnson  
Dinrudo 22, 1099 - Dinrudo 19, 1126  
(June 22, 1987 – June 19, 2014)  
Beloved son”

CJ stood there and placed his hands on the girls’ shoulders, unsure of what to do. He knew what it was like to lose a parent, but they hadn’t just lost their parents, they had lost their home, lost everything.

“What do we do now?” Shaylene asked in between tears.

“How do you do it, CJ?” Jennette asked.

“It’s not easy.” CJ said. “I just have to take things one day at a time. But having friends and family to support me is a big help.”

“Are we part of those friends and family?” Shaylene asked, wiping her eyes, as she and Jennette stood up.

“Duh.” CJ said, wrapping his arms around the girls. “I love you girls. You’re like family to me. And listen, you guys are more than welcome to come live at the castle with me and Stacey.”

“Thanks.” Jennette said. She and Shaylene looked down at their family’s graves.

“Love you Mommy…” Shaylene said. “Love you, Daddy… Love you, bro…”

“We miss you guys.” Jennette said. The three then turned and walked out of the graveyard, CJ’s arms still around the girls.

 


	2. The Hunt Begins

**CHAPTER ONE: The Hunt Begins**

A few weeks later, CJ, Stacey, Shaylene and Jennette were hanging out in a large room in Hyrule Castle. CJ and Stacey stood next to each other and Shaylene and Jennette stood next to each other. The two pairs stood across from each other on opposite sides of the room and all were wearing their Duel Disks. All four duelists had a monster identical to themselves on the field.

“All right, girls... See if you can stand up to my Sage of Water (ATK: 3200).” Stacey said (LP: 350)

“And my Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3200).” CJ said (LP: 500).

“Gladly.” Shaylene said (LP: 150). “I equip my Sage of Light (ATK: 2750) with Light Medallion, giving me an 800 point boost (ATK: 3550)!”

“And I equip my Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3200)...” Jennette said (LP: 400), “...with Spirit Medallion for a 500 point boost (ATK: 3700)!”

“Now, Sage of Light, attack Stacey’s Sage of Water!” Shaylene exclaimed.

“And Sage of Spirit, attack CJ’s Sage of Shadow!” Jennette called out.

“I activate my face down card: Mystical Space Typhoon!” Stacey said. “This will destroy your Light Medallion, and lower your attack points back to their original 2750!” Shaylene gasped as her monster lost her power boost. “Now, I’ll counter attack!” Stacey’s Sage swung her sword, slicing Shaylene’s monster in half (LP: 0).

“And I never leave home without my trusty Battle of the Stealthy trap card!” CJ said. “Since you declared an attack on my Sheikah Sage of Shadow, I can negate your attack and summon a new Sheikah from my deck... Sheikah Siren (ATK: 1100)!” CJ said, summoning a purple-haired girl in a revealing black outfit similar to that of Hyrule’s desert people, the Gerudo.

“I end my turn.” Jennette said.

CJ looked at Stacey.

“I’ve got this.” He said. “Since I control a Sheikah other than my Sheikah Siren, she’s allowed to attack you directly.”

“Wait what?” Jennette stood there shocked as the Siren jumped over her monster and threw a set of darts at her (LP: 0).

“Nice duel, girls.” CJ said.

“Thanks.” Shaylene said. “That was close. We almost had you beat.”

“Almost.” Stacey said.

_**Meanwhile…** _

A brown-haired, blue-eyed young man sat in a tall office building in Castle Town. On a computer screen in front of him were various duelists, along with star ratings and the duelists’ rarest cards. He pressed a button on the computer, and it showed CJ, Stacey and Layla along with the three Duel Monsters cards each bearing a different picture: One of Ganondorf, one of Zelda and one of Link.

“I need to find a way to get those cards from those three…” The young man said. A young man about the age of 21 with shoulder length spiked black hair in a yellow t-shirt and jeans walked in.

“Seto, what about another tournament?” The boy asked.

“Sounds like a good idea, Mokuba.” The young man, Seto Kaiba, said to his younger brother, Mokuba. “A Battle City-Duelist Kingdom mix… I’ll call it the Triforce Cup. The freedom of running around Hyrule to duel with Duel Disks, but the added fun of field power bonuses…”

“Though I do have to ask... Why do you want the Triforce Destiny Cards anyway?” Mokuba asked.

“Pride Mokuba.” Kaiba said. “I know it’s stupid, but I still can’t get over my loss to Yugi...”

<><><><>

“ _Did you finally lose hope and decide to pull any pathetic card?” Kaiba laughed._

“ _Not quite, I have my hope right here!” Yugi said, brimming with confidence. “The card I pulled is... Exodia the Forbidden One!”_  
  
“What the-?” Kaiba gasped.  
  
“I’ve assembled all the five needed cards!” Yugi said, as the legendary creature assembled itself on the field. “All five pieces of the puzzle!”

“ _No way! It’s Exodia! You’re saying you’ve performed a miracle?!” Kaiba exclaimed in shock._

“ _Hellfire’s Rage! Exodo Flame!!” Yugi commanded. Kaiba stood there helplessly as his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons were eliminated and his life points were depleted._

<><><><>

“I still can’t believe he pulled Exodia...” Kaiba said. “He pulled the one and only way he could’ve stood up to my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons... And then when I almost lost to Ishizu, even with Obelisk the Tormentor in my deck...”

“But you still beat Ishizu, Seto.” Mokuba said.

“Yes, Mokuba. But if I had ignored that strange vision of the past and continued to attack with Obelisk rather than sacrifice it for Blue-Eyes, I would have lost.” Kaiba said. “And in the end, I still lost to Yugi and Slifer the Sky Dragon...”

“Seto, maybe it means you aren’t supposed to try to control any cards stronger than your three Blue-Eyes White Dragons...” Mokuba said. “I mean, that’s been your favorite card since we were taken in by Gozaburo...”

“I know, Moki.” Kaiba said. “But, I just... I guess my pride just wants to win back my title as the world’s greatest duelist back from Yugi.”

_**A few days later...** _

CJ walked out of a small house in Kakariko Village. Stacey wasn’t too far away, sitting on the edge of a large spring, known as the Spirit Spring of Eldin.

In front of the house, Jennette had built a makeshift soccer goal and Shaylene was running toward her, trying to kick a soccer ball into the goal. Shaylene kicked the ball and Jennette jumped up, blocking the shot.

“Come on, little sis. Try a little bit harder.” Jennette said. CJ looked in the mailbox and saw an envelope stamped with the seal of Kaiba Corporation. He took it out and read the enclosed letter.

“ _CJ, Stacey, Jennette and Shaylene,_

_You are hereby invited to participate in my newest tournament, the Triforce Cup. It will begin this Friday at noon in Castle Town. Included in the letter is a rule book for each of you. Study the rules carefully and make sure to stop by the KaibaCorp registration center in Castle Town to register before Thursday afternoon. When you register, you’ll receive your Locator Card and your Duel Watch will be scanned for registration purposes._

_Seto Kaiba”_

“Hey guys! Kaiba’s holding a Duel Monsters tournament! And we’re all invited!” CJ shouted. His pone then rang.

“ _Hey, CJ, did you get invited to Kaiba’s newest tournament?”_ Yugi asked from the other line.

“Yup.” CJ said. “Stacey, Jennette and Shaylene did too. Wanna meet us at the registration center in about a half hour? Might as well get that out of the way.”

“ _Sure. Sounds like a plan.”_ Yugi said.

“Cool.” CJ said. “See you there.”

A short time later, CJ, the girls, Yugi and his friends were gathered outside a small card shop-like building in West Castle Town.

“I can’t believe how much Kaiba’s changed over the years!” Joey said. “He’s even inviting me to tournaments now! I’m glad he’s finally acknowledging that I’m a good duelist!”

“He’s really changed since Yugi’s duel with Yami... Oops... I mean Atem.” CJ said. “8 years, and I’m still not used to that.” The gang then walked into the registration center.

“Hi, we’re here to register for the Triforce Cup.” Stacey said.

“Ah, Queen Stacey and King CJ.” The KC Employee said. “Yes, you two qualify.” He then handed CJ and Stacey each a Locator Card, before scanning their Duel Watches with a small scanner device located next to his computer.

“What about us?” Shaylene asked. “Shaylene and Jennette Johnson.”

“The Sages of Light and Spirit...” The employee said, typing something into his computer. “Ah, Mr. Kaiba has ranked both of you at three and a half stars. Not bad.”

“So... Kaiba has a ranking system just like in Battle City...” Yugi said.

“Yes... Mr. Kaiba has compiled a database on every major duelist in the world, including a rank of his choosing and the rarest card they’ve ever played in a duel.” The employee said. “You’re Yugi Moto. 5 Stars, and your rarest card is the Winged Dragon of Ra. You qualify.” He then handed Shaylene, Jennette and Yugi each a Locator Card before scanning their Duel Watches.

“What about me?” Joey asked. “Joey Wheeler.”

“Just a moment...” The employee entered Joey’s name into the computer and a screen popped up showing Joey, along with Red-Eyes and a rank of three and a half stars. “Ah yes, you qualify.” He then handed Joey a Locator Card and scanned his Duel Watch. Everyone then headed outside.

“So it looks like the rules are the same as Battle City.” Yugi said. “Speaking of Battle City, what happened to you, CJ? I heard you were in the tournament but I never saw you.”

“Rare Hunters happened to me.” CJ said. “Lost a Dark Magician because of them... But with no Rare Hunters to worry about this time, you’d better watch out.”

“I guess we’ll just see what the tournament brings.” Yugi said. “But I gotta get going. I’ll catch you later.”

“See ya.” CJ said, as the group went their separate ways. Meanwhile, inside the registration center, the employee pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

“Master, Yugi Moto and the duelists with the Destiny Cards just left.” The employee said.

_**A few days later...** _

Yugi, CJ and their friends stood in Castle Town Square. Other duelists lined the area, anxiously awaiting Seto Kaiba’s appearance.

“Wow... this looks like Battle City all over again...” Yugi said, looking at a blue haired boy about his age dressed in shorts, a green shirt with a beetle on it, and gold glasses. “There’s Weevil Underwood.”

Joey then looked over at a brown haired boy about the same age, in a green shirt, tan vest, jeans and red hat. “And that’s Rex Raptor.”

CJ then looked over at a tanned, young man, about the age of 26 or 27, with spiked black hair, a blue tank top, blue shorts and a blue headband with white markings that resembled waves. “And there’s Mako Tsunami.” It was then that a blond-haired, purple-eyed woman about the age of 28 in a white tube top, purple jacket, skirt and boots walked over.

“Hey Mai.” Tea said. “I see you’re here.”

“I figured you guys would be meeting up here in the square.” The woman, Mai Valentine, said. She then looked over at a young man with shoulder length blue-green hair in a pink shirt with a couple of zigzag black stripes across the chest. “There’s Espa Roba, the ESP duelist.”

“And I would assume there are other duelists scattered around the city, and possibly around the rest of Hyrule.” CJ said. “But where is Kaiba?” Kaiba flew overhead in his blimp. A TV screen on it lit up to show Kaiba’s face.

“Greeting duelists, welcome to the Triforce Cup.” Kaiba said.

“That sounds like Kaiba.” Rex said.

“Where is he?” Mako asked.

“Kaiba?” Weevil wondered.

“Where is his voice coming from?” Mai asked.

“There he is!” CJ said, pointing up at Kaiba’s blimp.

“It’s time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. The Triforce Cup’s gonna be an all-out war. Before my Triforce Cup tournament begins, I thought I’d let you all know what you’re in for, in case you wanna back out now. First, let’s talk about the most important rule. The loser of the duel is forced to hand over their rarest card to the winner. If you don’t want to risk your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now.” Kaiba said.

“Bring it on, Kaiba!” Rex shouted.

“So, the more duels I win, the more rare cards I acquire for my deck...” Weevil said.

“By the seven seas, I accept your challenge!” Mako exclaimed.

“Just like Battle City...” Mai said.

“And, anyone who’s foolish enough can challenge me to a duel, because I’ll also be competing in this tournament.” Kaiba added.

“I expected as much.” Yugi said.

“But don’t get your hopes up, because I intend to win, and there are four duelists out there I can’t wait to defeat.” Kaiba added.

“You’re on, Kaiba!” Yugi and CJ exclaimed. CJ then looked at Stacey.

_He must be after the Triforce Destiny Cards…_ CJ thought. _He probably wants to use the Destiny Cards to go after Yugi’s god cards... Or his title..._

“Speaking of winning, only the eight best duelists will make it to the final round. And these finals will be held in a hidden location.”

“Then how do we get there?” Rex wondered.

“No one will show up if the location’s hidden!” Mako said.

“In order to find the finals, you’ll need these locator cards. You’ve each received one, but don’t get too excited, because one’s not enough. You’ll need eight to make it to the finals. When eight are stacked together, they make a map of Hyrule revealing the location to you. But the tournament finals are a long time away, and most of you will be eliminated long before that. Okay, everything I just said and more can be found in my tournament rule book. Remember, only one duelist can win and claim the title of number one duelist in the world.”

“And that’ll be me.” Mai said.

“That’ll be me!!” Mako, Weevil and Rex exclaimed.

“There’s no way I’m losing my Hero of Time.” Stacey said.

“If I have anything to do with it, you will.” CJ smiled.

“One last thing… Special Duel Transmitters have been set up all around Hyrule. In certain areas of Hyrule, much like in Duelist Kingdom, certain monsters will gain Field Power Bonuses.” Kaiba said. “You’ll find teleporter booths in every area of Hyrule that will allow you to move from area to area much faster than walking.”

“I better head up to Zora’s Domain to boost my water monsters.” Stacey said.

“Kakariko Graveyard would probably power up my Dark monsters…” CJ said.

“I’m guessing Gerudo Desert would be the best place for me?” Jennette asked.

“Yeah.” CJ said. “Shay, I’m not sure how the field power bonuses are set up. If they’re as specific as I’d like to think, you should be okay dueling at any of the Spirit Springs... Eldin Spring, Lanayru Spring, Faron Spring or Ordon Spring, since your deck is primarily made up of Fairy monsters.”

“What about the rest of us?” Alex asked.

“Well Alex, you have an Ancient Gear deck right?” CJ asked.

“Yeah.” Alex said.

“Well... Your machines would probably have an advantage near the old Lanayru Mining Facility, not too far north of Gerudo Desert.” CJ said. “Dayan, your monsters will gain a boost in the Peak Province... But I’m not sure how many duelists you’ll find in either of those parts of Hyrule. Danielle, you should be fine in the forests. Aubrey, I’d stick to Hyrule Field for your winged beasts and wind monsters.”

“Now, get ready duelists... Let the tournament begin!” Kaiba said. Everyone cheered.

“Good luck, Yugi.” CJ said. “I hope we meet up in the finals.” With that, the group set off and went their separate ways.

 


	3. Soaking the ESP Duelist

**CHAPTER TWO: Soaking the ESP Duelist**

 Stacey walked through West Castle Town, thumbing through her deck.

“I guess I should head to Zora’s Domain.” She said to herself. “My Water monsters would likely get a boost there...” _Speaking of my deck, it’s gonna take a while getting used to these new cards... Heck, getting used to this whole new life is weird..._

“Stacey Francis?” A new voice asked. “The Queen of Hyrule?” Stacey turned and faced the voice. 

“Espa Roba?” Stacey asked, looking at the person standing before her. 

“I would like the honor of facing you in a duel.” Espa Roba said. 

“Sure.” Stacey said. “I’ll gladly accept your challenge. I’ll go first by activating the Lake Floria field spell!” The area around Stacey and Espa then changed to a gorgeous crystal clear lake inside an indigo-colored rock cavern. “Now, all my Water monsters gain a 500 point boost. Next, I summon Parella, Guardian of Faron (ATK: 2300).” A small aquatic creature appeared on the field. It was blue and tan in color, had a head similar to a squid, and a body similar to a jellyfish. “Now, thanks to Parella’s ability, I can pay 500 Life Points (LP: 4000 – 500) to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Water monster from my deck, other than Parella, Guardian of Faron, so I’ll choose Blue ChuChu (ATK: 2000).” Then, a blue gelatinous creature appeared on the field. “Finally, I lay a card face down and end my turn.”

“I lay a monster in defense mode and a card face down.” Espa said. “Go.”

“First, my Lake Floria gains an Aqua Counter (AC: 1). Next, I sacrifice Blue ChuChu to summon Prince Ralis (ATK: 2500).” Stacey said, summoning a royal looking Zora. “And when he’s summoned, I can equip him with Coral Earring from my deck. However, I’m not allowed to activate the effect of Coral Earring this turn. Parella, attack that defense monster!” Espa watched as his defense was destroyed. “Ralis, go in for the direct attack!”

“Oh no!” Espa was thrown onto his back as Ralis rushed into and tackled him (LP: 4000 – 2500).

“Your move.” Stacey said.

“I play Brain Control to take Ralis...” Espa said (LP: 1500 – 800), taking control of Stacey’s monster. “...Who I’ll then sacrifice for Jinzo (ATK: 2400)!” Stacey watched as a humanoid monster appeared on the field. It was bald, wore a dark green, near black robe, covered in machines and wore a mechanical face mask and red goggles. “Next, I equip Jinzo with Amplifier! Now, Jinzo’s ability to negate traps doesn’t affect me! Jinzo! Attack Parella!”

 _Uh oh... My Negate Attack is useless!_ Stacey thought. She couldn’t do anything but stand back as her monster was wiped out (LP: 3500 – 100).

“Your move.” Espa said.

“I lay a monster in defense mode.” Stacey said. “And my Lake gains another counter (AC: 2).”

“Jinzo, wipe out that defense! Cyber Shockwave!” Espa commanded, as Jinzo launched an energy blast, destroying Stacey’s face down Blue ChuChu. “That’s it for me.”

“I lay a monster in defense mode and add another counter to my Lake (AC: 3).” Stacey said. “Go.” _As long as I can build enough counters on my field spell, I should be able to get out of this._ Stacey thought.

“Jinzo! Attack!” Espa commanded. “You’re going to have to try to attack eventually.”

“I’ll find a way around that Jinzo soon. Don’t worry.” Stacey smirked.

“Your move.” Espa said.

“First, my Lake gets another Aqua Counter (AC: 4).” Stacey said. “Next, I summon Parella, Guardian of Faron (DEF: 1100) and use its ability (LP: 3400 – 500) to summon Froak, Exploding Puffer (DEF: 800).” Then, a new Parella appeared on the field, followed by a blue creature resembling a puffer fish. “Go.”

“Jinzo, attack Parella!” Espa said. Stacey watched as her monster was blown apart. “Go.”

 _If he attacks Froak next turn, it’ll destroy his Jinzo._ Stacey thought. _But I should fortify my defenses anyway._ “I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards, provided I discard two. Next, I summon my third Parella, Guardian of Faron (DEF: 1100) and use its effect (LP: 2900 – 500) to summon Blue ChuChu (DEF: 1000).” Stacey said, as her field spell gained another counter (AC: 5). “Your move.”

“I equip Jinzo with Malevolent Nuzzler (ATK: 3100).” Espa said. “Jinzo, attack Blue ChuChu! Your move.”

“I activate Parella’s ability (LP: 2400 – 500) to summon Froak, Exploding Puffer (DEF: 800).” Stacey said (AC: 6). “Your move.”

“I equip Jinzo with Black Pendant (ATK: 3600).” Espa said. “Attack Parella!” Stacey watched as her Parella was destroyed, leaving only her two puffer fish. “Go.”

“I lay a card face down.” Stacey said. “And my Lake Floria gains another counter (AC: 7). Your move.”

“Jinzo! Attack Froak!” Espa exclaimed. Stacey smirked as her puffer exploded, shooting needles into Jinzo, which caused it to be destroyed. “What happened to Jinzo?”

“My Froak’s ability.” Stacey said. “When Froak is destroyed, the monster that destroyed it is also destroyed.”

“Well Jinzo was equipped with Black Pendant... And when Black Pendant is destroyed, my opponent takes 500 points of damage.” Espa said.

“I’m still in this duel.” Stacey said (LP: 1900 – 500).

“I summon Reflect Bounder (ATK: 1700)!” Espa Roba said, summoning a monster covered in mirrors. “And whoever attacks this monster takes all the damage instead of me! Your move.”

 _So... I need to destroy that monster without attacking it... And I can’t expect him to destroy my Froak..._ Stacey thought, drawing a card. “First, my Lake gains another Aqua Counter (AC: 8)...”

“Activate Dust Tornado!” Espa said. “Time to get rid of your field spell!”

“Thanks!” Stacey said. “By destroying my field spell, you’ve allowed me to search my deck and Special Summon a Water monster with a level equal to or lower than the number of Aqua Counters on my Lake... And I count 8. So, I’m allowed to Special Summon a Level 8 or lower Water monster.... And I just happen to have a trusted Water monster...” She then stepped forward onto the field. “I summon Stacey, Sage to the Water Temple (ATK: 2700)! And, I gain 500 attack points for each ‘Zora’ card in my graveyard... And I count 1 (ATK: 3200). Next, I switch Froak to attack mode (ATK: 1600).”

“Did you forget my Reflect Bounder’s effect?” Espa asked.

“Not at all.” Stacey said. “Froak, attack Reflect Bounder! Froak may be destroyed, and I may lose 100 Life Points, but Froak’s effect will take out Reflect Bounder, leaving me free to attack your Life Points!”

“Not quite!” Espa said. “Activate Mirror Force!”

“Oh no!” Stacey gasped as her monsters were wiped out. “I... end my turn.”

“I lay two cards face down.” Espa said. “Reflect Bounder, attack Stacey directly! End this duel!”

“Activate Negate Attack!!” Stacey called out.

“I end my turn.” Espa said.

“I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep (ATK: 1700).” Stacey said, summoning a large blue dragon. “Next, I lay a card face down. Go.”

“I lay a monster in defense mode.” Espa said. “Go.”

“I activate Premature Burial (LP: 1400 – 800) to revive myself... Stacey, Sage to the Water Temple (ATK: 3200)!” Stacey said, stepping forward again. She extended her hand as if she was grasping a sword, and a glowing sword appeared as if from nowhere. “Next, I equip myself with Sacred Blade of the Fallen Sage (ATK: 4200)! Dragon Dwelling in the Deep, attack Reflect Bounder!” Espa watched as his Bounder was destroyed. “Sure, I take the damage (LP: 600 – 100) but it’s not a big deal. Now, I’ll deal with your defense!” Stacey then sliced Espa’s defense in half, destroying it. “Go.”

“Since you have two more monsters than I do, I can summon this monster without Tributes... The Fiend Megacyber (ATK: 2200)!” Espa said, summoning a golden armored warrior. “Attack Dragon Dwelling in the Deep and end this duel!” Stacey watched as her monster was exploded and smoke filled the area. When the smoke died down, Stacey was still standing (LP: 1500). “What?! You should’ve lost!”

“My trap saved me: Life Shroom!” Stacey said. “When my Life Points are reduced to zero, this trap automatically saves me from losing, and restores my Life Points to 1500.”

“I... end my turn.” Espa said.

“I attack Fiend Megacyber!” Stacey said, rushing forward and slashing Espa’s monster. Espa sighed and held out a pair of cards as the holograms faded (LP: 0).

“That was quite a duel.” Espa said. “Here. My Locator Card and my rarest card... Jinzo.”

Stacey took the cards and smiled. “Thank you.” It was then that four younger boys came running over, all nearly identical to Espa.

“Big brother... Are you out of the tournament?” One of them asked.

“Sadly, yes.” Espa said. “But I fought my hardest and I played fair, so I’m happy.”

“We’re so proud of you, Espa.” One of Espa’s brothers said.

“Espa.... Keep your Jinzo.” Stacey said, holding out Espa’s card.

“Are you sure?” Espa asked. “You did win it fair and square...”

“I know I did.” Stacey said. “But I have no use for it. Not in a deck full of Water monsters. Besides... You already lost one Jinzo. I can’t imagine the work it must have taken to get your hands on a second one.”

“Thank you.” Espa said. “And good luck to you in the rest of the tournament.” Espa held out his hand. Stacey smiled, extended her hand, and the two exchanged a friendly handshake before heading their separate ways; Espa headed back into town and Stacey walked out toward Hyrule Field.

 _2 Locator Cards... 6 more to go and I’ll be in the finals._ Stacey thought. Meanwhile, a man in a hooded purple robe stood atop a cliff in the fields, observing Stacey as she exited Castle Town. He pressed his finger to an small earpiece headset and spoke into it.

“Master, the girl with the Hero of Time just left Castle Town.” He said.

“ _She’s likely headed for the Zora’s Domain, where her monsters will gain a Field Power Bonus.”_ A voice said from the other line. _“Stop her before she gets there._  

“Yes Master.”

“ _Now, if you’ll excuse me, Seeker... I have business to handle.”_

_**Meanwhile...** _

Dayan walked along a pool of water and soon came to a small cavern. He walked through the cavern and soon came to a snowy mountain.

“CJ might be right... I probably won’t find many duelists here...” He said to himself.

It was then that a Zora in winter clothing walked up to him.

“Sage of Ice?” The Zora asked. “I’d like to duel you.”

“Ok, you’re on!” Dayan said. He then reached into the deck box attached to his waist and pulled out his deck. He stopped when he saw a monster card. Instead of the normal yellow or orange color, the card was white.

 _Wait... I still have my Synchros?_ Dayan wondered. _But... Synchros didn’t exist in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime until Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s... I guess when the Crystal Wii Remote made CJ’s stories a reality, it must have made Duel Monsters mirror the current state of the Yu-Gi-Oh card game..._

_**In Southern Hyrule...** _

Danielle walked through the forests of Hyrule, deck in hand.

“I gotta find someone to duel soon.” Danielle said. It was then that a blond-haired, blue-eyed young girl about 10 or 11, dressed in a green tunic and shorts approached Danielle.

“Sage of the Forest...” The girl said. “I challenge you!”

“All right, let’s duel!”

_**In Kakariko Village...** _

CJ stood on the edge of Eldin Spring, looking out at the crystal clear spring water. He slipped off his sandals and stepped forward, letting his bare feet soak in the sacred spirit spring. He closed his eyes as he felt his mind and body being healed by the sacred waters.

“Golden goddesses of Hyrule... Please... Protect my friends during this tournament... Let no evil befall us...” He prayed.

Standing nearby, watching him, was a golden-eyed young man about 16 or 17 with spiked crimson hair.

 _The King of Hyrule..._ The young man thought.

 


End file.
